


Fanart "Dracula AU"

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Part 2 of the AU! Series.





	1. Chapter 1

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Hank McCoy** as Jonathan Harker.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Hank McCoy** as Jonathan Harker.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Hank McCoy** as Jonathan Harker.

 


	4. Chapter 4

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Logan** as John Seward  
>  **Jean Grey** as Lucy Westenra.  
>  **Scott Summers** as Arthur Holmwood.


	5. Chapter 5

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Hank McCoy** as Jonathan Harker.

 


	6. Chapter 6

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Hank McCoy** as Jonathan Harker.

 


	7. Chapter 7

> **Charles Xavier** as Mina (Murray) Harker.  
>  **Erik Lehnsherr** as Dracula (Vlad)  
>  **Hank McCoy** as Jonathan Harker.

 


End file.
